


Schnee for Two

by shimanamii



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, bees r some stupid idiots and they're valid for that, bees schnees week babeyyy, day 4: romcom, god this is so hokey pls just take this, weiss is out here living her best life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25472386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimanamii/pseuds/shimanamii
Summary: Weiss, spending her summer in fashionable exile, meets two beautiful idiots who may be in love with each other and also miiiiight like her just a little bit, as well. (bee's schnees week 2020!! day 4: romcom)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 29
Kudos: 176





	Schnee for Two

Weiss planned to have a miserable fucking time.

Well, what did anyone really expect? For her to feel _happy_ about the fact that she’d practically been strong-armed into spending the summer on this southern Mistralian island whereverthefuck? And all that—very transparently, by the way—just to get her out of her father’s hair and increasingly suspicious company finances for a while? She didn’t doubt that without her over his shoulder, Jacques Schnee would be out committing war crimes in no time. And she would be here, checking her phone every half hour for the next big _Atlas Inquirer_ headline.

So, fine. Maybe she was moping a little. Maybe she spent every day at the outdoor bar in the shade of the umbrella drinking strawberry mojitos. Plotting her revenge. Moping some more. What was a soon-to-be ex-heiress (it felt inevitable at this point) to do but seethe in the humidity and resent the way everyone who passed looked so stupid and suntanned and carefree.

She was sweating out on the hotel lounge chair with a magazine in her lap when a shadow fell across her sunhat. Though when she huffed and risked the glance, she found herself squinting in the sudden extra brightness.

And _gods_ was she unprepared for it. Bright gold hair filled her vision, barely contained by the hair tie and falling in a high ponytail down the girl’s back. Eyes a clear lavender from overtop her sunglasses and crinkling at the corners as if the confident grin on her face came easily and often. Sunlight glinted sharply off the neon yellow metal of her cybernetic arm. (Atlas tech, she couldn’t help but notice. Even all the way out here.) And that wasn’t even _mentioning_ —well, in her bikini top and tiny cut-off shorts, it was _criminally_ easy to see why she would want to show off her body as much as she did. (Anyone would look. She wasn’t staring a weird amount.) Weiss’s mouth was a little dry as she felt her gaze being drawn from the girl’s face to her broad shoulders to the dip of her throat to her—

Maybe the loneliness of exile was getting to her more than she’d thought. Weiss sat upright, pulling the wide brim of her sunhat lower over her eyes. “Um…can I help you?”

The blonde girl raised her eyebrows. “Just thought I’d let you know about that wicked sunburn you’ve got going on.”

Weiss followed her gaze to her own legs stretched out in front of her. Ah. The magazine she’d snatched from the hotel had left a perfect rectangle shape on her inner thigh. And the rest of her that wasn’t in the shade was baked red as a fucking apple. “Shit…” She was almost disappointed that this random beautiful buff woman hadn’t approached her for something a little more…exciting? Something pulpier, at least. (What had she been hoping for, really? Some lesbian Fabio bullshit? She was slowly becoming delirious.)

The girl laughed, jamming her hands in her back pockets, but to Weiss’s surprise, she didn’t start wandering back toward the beach. “I’m Yang,” she said. Chewing her lip, she added, “You don’t look like you’re from around, but you don’t look unfamiliar, either. Like I know your face from somewhere.”

Weiss studied her expression from beneath her hat. What was her angle now? She realized she’d almost forgotten to be wary, what with the shock of the whole… Anyway. “I’m Weiss,” she said, taking a slow sip of her drink. “And I don’t know where you could’ve seen me before.” The lie came thickly. “Sorry.”

“Eh, don’t be.” Yang shrugged, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head. “Pretty girls just have memorable faces, I guess. Faces you wanna remember.”

Weiss blinked, opening her mouth to reply to that and snapping it shut again. What a line. But she hadn’t even said it as if it was. It was possible that she was one of those accidental flirts who just thought she was being nice—the _worst_ to deal with, but that type really did make the world go round, in a way. Everyone’s first heartbreak looked like that.

“Damn, that burn really does look pretty painful, though.” She tutted sympathetically. “I’ve got sunscreen in my bag. Need any help re-applying?”

And it was here that Weiss, gracefully, choked on her drink. “Exc—?” Rum burned in her nose. She coughed, pressing the back of her hand to her mouth to keep herself from doing a literal spit-take. (Ugh. Real classy.) “Excuse me?”

Yang’s face cleared like she’d realized how she’d just sounded. “Oh, I—didn’t really mean anything weird by it.”

Well, Weiss had asked for pulp. She’d asked for it, and she was paying for it. And now her _brain_ was frying, too. She jumped up from the lounge chair, visibly startling Yang. “Uh, I think I’m gonna get a refill of this,” she said, woodenly. “I’ll be…right back.”

Weiss collapsed against the bar, feeling Yang’s eyes follow her, feeling her face grow warm in a way she couldn’t quite pin on the sunburn. She sighed and ordered another drink, though if she was being honest, her stomach couldn’t handle it.

“ _Yikes_ ,” a new voice drawled.

Weiss turned to give the judgmental stranger at the bar a withering look but faltered when she saw that a pair of deep-set golden eyes were already lazily turned back at her. What the fuck was in the _water_ here, Weiss distantly wondered? This woman was as stupidly gorgeous as Yang but in the way the glimmering water visible through her hotel window at night was just as picturesque as the clear, curling waves under the sun. Here was this stranger lithe and cool and _dripping_ enigma like the sexy rival character in a soap opera. She raised her eyebrows at Weiss just as Yang had, but there was something more deliberate about the expression.

Weiss flushed deeper. “I’m _aware_ of how I look right now.”

“Oh, not that,” the girl said, leaning her cheek into her hand. “Though you do look a little like your drink. That’s pretty cute.”

Weiss fumed, crushing a strawberry at the bottom of the glass.

“I was talking about that train wreck back there, actually.” She jerked her chin in Yang’s direction. “Sorry. Couldn’t help but overhear.”

Well, with four ears, Weiss thought, maybe she really couldn’t. One black cat ear was turned alertly to her, but one had half-swiveled to the side. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Yang, rubbing the back of her neck and pretending like she wasn’t sneaking glances. (Dammit. Why did she also have to be _cute_? There was no justice in that.)

“People play that card with me all the time,” Weiss said, sounding more dismissive than she felt. “Act like they know me. Try to get close for their own gain. I’m used to it.” She turned fully to face the woman at the bar, trying not to be overly conscious of how close they were standing to each other now. “Don’t think I can’t smell the same bullshit on you, though.” (Unfortunately, metaphor aside, she actually smelled really fucking good. Like cologne and clean linen and the salt on the air. Unbelievable.)

The girl’s lips parted into a grin, like she was thrilled to be found out. “You’re a sharp one.”

“Like I said. I know a pair of con artists when I see them.”

“‘Con artists,’ huh…” The gold-eyed woman’s slender fingers tapped on the counter. “What makes you think we’re together?”

That was just the feeling she’d gotten, turning back to the bar, the feeling that she hadn’t been the only one looking back at Yang. Or like there was someone who was even more watchful of her. “You just give off that matched set vibe.”

She chewed her lip and chuckled to herself as if Weiss had said something funny. “Hm. I guess I’ll let you in on the secret, then.” She leaned in close and Weiss could only freeze up as her lips grazed the shell of her ear. “My ulterior motives are a little different than you think,” she murmured.

“Ugh, Blake, can you lay off the playboy act a little?” They drew apart and Weiss looked up to see Yang standing over them, her arms folded. (Weiss was at eye-level with…a lot.) “Seriously gives me chills.”

The playboy in question—Blake, apparently—rolled her eyes. Though the next moment, Weiss swore she saw a single glossy layer of all that _enigma_ peel back. “Look, Casanova, you weren’t exactly doing yourself any favors back there, so don’t come crying—”

“So you _do_ know each other.” Weiss frowned, glancing between them.

Yang, shrugging apologetically, leaned onto her elbows at the counter on the other side of Weiss. “Tragically,” she sighed. “But don’t get the wrong idea. We’ve become bitter rivals.”

“Oh, you really think that, huh?” Blake cooed. “As if you could keep up.”

Weiss traced the rim of her glass and tried her best to ignore the thrum of her blood in her ears. _My ulterior motives are a little different than you think_ , Blake had said. Sounded like some game they were playing because they were bored. Which was fine, of course. Weiss was used to games. Used to being the shiny marble at the center of it, even. Maybe she wasn’t _quite_ used to these kinds of players (what, were they _movie stars_?) but it was really just as the old saying went, wasn’t it? Players only loved you when playing.

Well, fine. She was on vacation. She could play a little, too. “I don’t know,” Weiss sighed, her voice lilting innocently. “This feels like something I shouldn’t get in the middle of…”

She couldn’t help but get some small satisfaction out of the way Blake seemed to go almost imperceptibly still.

Yang gave a short laugh, like that was the only way she knew how to brush off discomfort. “Oh, you’re definitely in the middle of it. Sorry, we didn’t really give you much of a say. We’ll fuck off if we’re annoying you.”

“Hate to agree with my bitter rival,” Blake said, dryly, passing a hand through her dark hair, “but we really will fuck off if you ask.”

“I’ll throw her in the ocean,” Yang added, flexing for good measure. For great measure. Maybe she could add another measure, just for _really_ good measure.

Weiss mentally slapped herself. Glancing down, she noticed Blake leaving perfect crescent-shaped indents in her own palm. Blake huffed. “Love to see you try,” she muttered. And maybe that was true, Weiss thought. In more than one way.

“Whatever,” Weiss said. “I’ve been…bored, anyway.” _Lonely_ was a better word for it, and maybe she couldn’t quite keep that out of her voice, because she felt those two watching her suddenly more closely than before. Funny how they were in sync even in _that_ , even in sensing the change in mood on a dime. The ocean and the clamor from the beach were distant but suddenly all of it was very loud in her ears. Which wasn’t very convenient at all. She added, feeling that familiar impulse to say something just because it was mean, “I can handle a little lovers’ quarrel.”

Yang’s elbow slipped on the condensation-ringed surface of the counter and she fumbled to catch herself. “ _Whoa_ , whoa, wait a minute. You’ve seriously got the wrong idea about us. Like _way_ wrong.”

“We’re not dating,” Blake said, evenly enough, though her ears had flattened to her head in annoyance when Yang had spoken up.

“Also, I don’t know if you noticed, but we were kinda hitting on you? Just now?”

She had noticed that. It would take an idiot not to notice that. Regrettably, though, she wasn’t yet at the processing stage of the day’s events.

“ _I_ was hitting on you,” Blake said. “I have no idea what Yang was doing.”

Yang reached around Weiss to shove Blake’s shoulder, and Weiss couldn’t help but notice how warm it was in the circle of her arm. It took a lot of willpower not to lean into it reflexively.

“Asshole. I really will throw you in the ocean.” Though she couldn’t quite tamp down that goofy grin that split her face when she glanced over at Blake.

Weiss smirked behind her hand. Oh, how she loved— _loved_ —being right. It was her greatest passion. Father always said intuition was for fools, but it was probably because he didn’t have any that he was the biggest fucking idiot there was.

As far as couple’s counseling went, this was probably going to turn out pretty simple. Well, simpler, at least, than trying to mollify her mother whenever she got wine-drunk and melancholic in the garden and needed to unload her issues on anyone who’d listen. Not to mention…being the center of their attention for a moment while they worked out all of those knots of mutually repressed “oops, I think I wanna fuck my best friend” feelings? That didn’t sound like the _worst_ way to spend an afternoon.

“Got it. So, basically,” Weiss said, glancing between them, “you two are here on this beautiful getaway together. _Platonically_.”

Blake made a show of raising one, perfect eyebrow. “Yeah, platonically. Both our families have always rented beach houses out here every summer. It’s kinda the perfect halfway point between Menagerie and Vale.”

Yang chuckled. “I’ve been bothering this girl for…man, how many years now?”

“Too fucking long,” Blake said. “You know, it’s funny, I don’t even remember what it was like before—” She cut herself off, seeming to realize she’d said too much. She drew the edge of her lip between her teeth. “It’s been a long time.”

Uh oh, Yang sure was staring at her with those lost-puppy eyes, wasn’t she? Like she’d been hopeful of Blake saying something else. Like they’d come to this edge before, over and over, each time letting whatever it was that would change things between them roll back down the fucking hill. Gods, it was all so adorable and disgusting and Weiss was probably a little obsessed with them both at this point.

“Anyway.” Blake leaned back from the bar, stretching her arms out in front of her. “Forget about me and Yang. I’m more interested in hearing what an heiress like you is doing so far away from home. And all on her lonesome, too.”

Yang gaped. “I’m sorry, a _what?_ Blake, have we been making shitty passes at a _celebrity_ this whole time and you didn’t tell me?”

“Yes, you have.”

“Not that it matters,” Weiss cut in, making new shapes out of the condensation with her finger, “but I doubt I’ll be an heiress for long, anyway.”

She could feel the concerned exchanged glance that passed over her head when she didn’t say anything else. Yang cleared her throat, slapping down a few bills on the bar as she shook out her ponytail. Her hair fell wildly around her shoulders now in gold waves and curls, flyaway strands glinting in the sun like the spark of a lighter. She raked it out of her face with one hand. “You know, I was thinking about taking a walk on the beach now that it’s getting later—”

“Oh, a long walk on the beach, classically very platonic,” Blake observed.

Yang threw a balled-up straw wrapper at her. “And I was hoping that _maybe_ I could get some company.”

Well, some people in this world were subtle and some people weren’t. Yang wasn’t, not even a little bit, but somehow Weiss didn’t think that was such a bad thing. Sometimes that was what you needed. Even Blake seemed to have forgotten to look at Yang with that careful veil of exasperation. Maybe those two didn’t even need any outside push after all.

That must be nice, Weiss thought. Love that made you forget sometimes. Love where you couldn’t quite remember what it felt like before you were in it.

“As long as you weren’t hoping for _good_ company,” Weiss said, smirking up at Yang.

Blake laughed, small in her throat but a real one, and it sent a bolt of something unexpected and warm through her chest. Weiss had never really been good at making people laugh, not on purpose—every time she’d tried it in the past, she swore she could feel the room freezing over. But suddenly she had this crazy thought that she wanted to figure out how to do that again. (Addictions could be worse, at least.)

Yang caught her arm, fishing a bottle of sunscreen from her bag. “Here, before—” She flushed and turned her face away, the memories of their first exchange seeming to catch up with her in a rush. “Uh, before you go back out in the sun. Don’t wanna make that sunburn any worse, right?”

She was too exposed. Weiss went up on the tops of her toes and kissed Yang’s cheek as she took the bottle from her. “Thanks.”

Maybe a little bold, even for Vacation Weiss, but Yang’s stunned expression as her head snapped back toward her was worth it.

It was petty of her, but Weiss was curious about Blake’s reaction, too. Peeking over at her, Weiss expected to see some tick in the jaw, some reaction swallowed down before it could surface, but what she saw instead was unmistakable _interest_ , barely even checked. The gold darkening, the pupils going wide. As if there was something she was newly considering.

Which, admittedly, was hard to stop thinking about afterward.

And so, trailing just a step behind them on the sand a little while later, watching the sky turn different colors, Weiss swallowed her nerves and asked, “What was it that made you two talk to me, anyway? Did I just look like an easy target?”

“Yikes, is that what you think of us?” Yang objected, falling just a little behind to bump her shoulder against Weiss’s.

“Yang’s idea, actually. She said you looked sad.” Blake, ahead of them, was looking out at the sun turning pink against the water. “She’s always been like that when it comes to girls in distress…”

Sounded like a story, Weiss thought. She twined her fingers together behind her back. “And you were probably wondering what the hell a Schnee was doing out here without an entourage or something, right?”

Blake just shrugged, but Yang let out a loud laugh, shoving her hands in her back pockets again. “All she said was that you were cute.” She pressed her lips together, cheerfully watching Blake. Blake didn’t turn, but her ears, flicking restlessly, gave her away. “She’s always been pretty shy at heart, so she—”

Blake wheeled sharply on them. “Give me an excuse, Xiao Long.”

Yang winked. “You know I love it when you’re feisty, baby.”

Well. Didn’t exactly take an expert to observe that there sure was a lot of Something here between _friends_. The problem was that they were just too damn competitive. The two of them were playing the long game here, the kind where, eventually (in theory), someone had to break routine. Someone had to be the one to finally crack under pressure.

Though Blake didn’t seem like she intended to do that. She linked arms with Weiss and dragged her off, leaving Yang laughing behind them.

“So, this vacation of yours,” Blake murmured—at least, that’s what Weiss thought she said. It was hard to focus with the way her body pressed warmly to Weiss’s side, the way her hand curled over Weiss’s hand. “Your idea or theirs?”

Yang had caught up to them and leaned in toward them now, chewing the inside of her lip. Like she was worried about her, about a stranger. Maybe it was because Weiss counted as a _girl in distress_.

“His,” Weiss said, letting out a breath. “My father’s, I mean. Looks like I’ve finally stuck my nose in too far. Or…I’ve finally become more trouble than I’m worth.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that.” Blake’s mouth twitched. “If you ask me, seems like it’s his opinion that isn’t worth anything.”

“Yeah, fuck that guy,” Yang said, folding her arms behind her head. She glanced from Weiss’s raised eyebrows to Blake’s. “Whoops, too blunt?”

Weiss let her arm slip from Blake’s, pausing at the place where the foam dragged on the sand, feeling suddenly like it didn’t even matter anymore. Like she didn’t have anything left to prove to anybody. Like all of it, all of those worries and all of that future bullshit she surely had to endure, could just glance off of her. Like she could wash clean of it like a shell washing clean of the sand. _Fuck ‘em_. “Not too blunt,” she said, and Yang seemed to relax at her side.

Blake reached over and wound the ends of Yang’s hair around her fingers, like it was just something she did out of habit. “You _would_ say something like that.” She glanced up and seemed to notice that Yang was watching her now with a hooded sort of intensity, and she let her hand fall back to her side. “Can always count on you for eloquence, right?”

Yang flashed a grin. “Someone’s awfully rude today.” She bent, throwing Blake over her shoulder before Blake could even realize what she intended. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

Yang sprinted out into the water, Blake’s outraged shriek disappearing when both of them went under. The splash they sent up was like a mushroom cloud. They resurfaced a moment later and Blake shoved Yang away, who was, almost irrepressibly, laughing, her head thrown back.

Blake stood, her shirt dripping, looking like she wanted to drown her. “Ugh, I fucking _hate_ you!”

And Weiss didn’t expect it. That small, sudden pang of loneliness in her chest as she stood in the tide watching them, all twisted up in the realization of her own quiet affection for them, for the crooked way they looked at each other. It was like passing through a cold spot beneath the sun-warmed waves. She looked at her hands. Maybe she’d started to like them more than she’d been willing to admit. It was kind of sad, kind of bittersweet, knowing the spell had to break at the stroke of midnight, anyway. It was sad, but…

Two hands slipped beneath of hers. Weiss blinked and looked up at Yang and Blake, each holding onto her, grinning like fools at her and exchanging that same look between each other.

“What are you looking so depressed for again?” Blake asked, softly. Her fingers curled gently, damply, around Weiss’s wrist.

Yang sighed, a little theatrically, slowly dragging the three of them out where the water was deeper. Weiss let herself be dragged, even knowing what was coming. “I think we made her feel a little left out for a second there.”

“Oh, no,” Blake said, feigning shock. “Can’t have that.”

They both fell backwards, taking Weiss with them. Fully submerged, Weiss couldn’t help but notice that the water here was warm and full of sunlight all the way through, and clear as the cloudless August sky. Weiss could still feel the pressure of their hands.

Coming back up for air, Weiss found herself laughing. “You two are crazy.”

Yang lifted their hands out of the water and pressed a kiss between her knuckles, waggling her eyebrows. “Too crazy to have dinner with tonight?”

Oh. Not that it was out of the blue, but…some part of Weiss had wondered when they’d get bored. Maybe that wasn’t giving them enough credit. Something fluttered in her chest, climbing up toward her throat.

“ _Really_ don’t blame you if you say no,” Blake deadpanned, but beneath the water, her hand (almost undetectably) tightened around Weiss’s.

Weiss rolled her eyes. “Well, who am I to turn down a good offer because of a little crazy, anyway.” She was positive there were worse things to endure than dinner with a couple of gorgeous fools. Well, foolish and nosy and annoyingly perceptive and a little oblivious but only to the things that were right in front of them—but mostly tender. They were careful about somebody’s heart more than anything.

She lifted both their hands out of the water, feeling a little braver than usual. “But for the record, I’m not saying yes if it’s not a package deal.”

The two of them looked startled for a moment before slowly meeting each other’s eyes. Yang shrugged, a half-smile on her lips, but her eyes were darting all about Blake’s face, looking for something. Looking for the confirmation of something.

Blake’s cheeks darkened. She nodded a little to herself at that unspoken question. “That might be…interesting,” she admitted, after a moment. And maybe that was confirmation enough.

“Interesting, sure,” Yang said, like she was teasing her. But there was no concealing or deflecting from that blissful glow that filled her whole face.

Weiss blinked water out of her eyes and thought that more than interesting, it felt, in that moment, like she was looking at the clearest and brightest thing she’d ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> shout-out to bee's schnees discord for inspiring me to write (goading me into writing?? enabling me????) whatever tf this is lmao! appreciate u guys :')


End file.
